yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 012
！！ | romaji = Saiko Dyuerisuto!! | english = Psychic Duelists!! | japanese translated = Psychic Duelists!! | alternate = | chapter number = 12 | japanese release = July 21, 2010 | japanese cover date = September 21, 2010 }} "Psychic Duelists!!" is the twelfth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga. This chapter was first printed on July 21, 2010 in the 09/2010 issue of the V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in the American Shonen Jump magazine, and in volume 2 of the tankōbon. Akiza Izinski faces Sherry LeBlanc in the D1 Grand Prix.]] Summary The Duel between Senses concludes with Satellite resident, Yusei Fudo's victory. From this victory, he manages to gain a few remarks and grab the attention from the other contestants, as well as from Jack himself. Greiger, on the other hand, ended up with having his Duel Runner utterly demolished, one person from the audience even notes that Greiger's Duel Runner's right wheel was blown clean off from the impact of Yusei's Cross Sense attack. Greiger admits that he was too impatient and too focused on his lost pride, resulting in his inevitable loss. From the stands come Sect and Akiza. Sect applauds his big brother for his splendid performance, to which Yusei attributes that to Sect's assistance in helping him achieve his latest Sense. Akiza details on his Sense, explaining that it utilizes his own opponent's Sense and turns it against them. Greiger adds on to this explanation. After experiencing it first-hand, he states that it is still imperfect and it has room to grow. Akiza asks Yusei if he's right, to which he confirms it with a small smile. Akiza is greatly surprised by this, mostly because even in its current state, it is considerably powerful. Greiger now entrusts Yusei with his pride, telling him to complete his Cross Sense and defeat Jack for him as well. Yusei agrees and with that they shake hands. Before the start of the second Duel of the first round, the announcer tells that the road was under quick reconstruction after the result of Greiger's Sense and is now ready for the next contestants' face-off. The next two contestants to duel are Sherry LeBlanc and Akiza Izinski. Akiza can't believe that she'll face Sherry after such a long time... Yusei wishes her good luck, to which she replies that she won't lose before experiencing his Sense first. The Duel between Duel Academy Sanctuary's Empress and Queen's Duel Academy Queen of Queens is ready to begin. Up in the private both, Lazar says that this is more than just some rivalry between Academies. Akiza manages to take the lead so she gets the first turn, Sherry however seems hardly fazed by this. Akiza now uses her Foresee Draw, declaring correctly that the card she will draw is Rose Bell of Revelation. She now activates it, allowing her to add one Cruel Angel to her add. She chooses her Queen Angel of Roses. Next, she activates Cards from the Blessed Grass, which allows her to Special Summon tokens equal to the amount of cards that were added to her hand this turn, including her normal draw. She Special Summons two tokens and Tributes both of them to Summon Queen Angel of Roses. She then equips Queen Angel of Roses with Rose Shield, whose effect allows her to inflict 300 damage to her opponent for every card in her hand, for a total of 900 damage (Sherry's Life Points:3100). Akiza now ends her turn. The girls from Akiza's academy, including Mei and Sakura, are in uproar at how quickly she managed to damage her opponent, while Ran expects Akiza to win since she defeated her. Sherry, in an uncaring tone, briefly notes how Akiza seems to enjoy her new life, and now begins her turn. She sets two cards face-down and Summons Burgundy the Magic Elf. She then activates the Spell Card Name Erasure, which allows her to declare a number of card names and if Akiza has the declared cards in her hand, they are discarded. Akiza is worried because she knows that Sherry possesses a special ability that helps her utilize that card to its fullest potential. Sherry now uses that ability, called Hand Scan, to look at her opponent's hand. After she used her power, she now declares that the three cards in Akiza's hands are Rose Witch, Rose Lover and Rose Blizzard. Akiza now begrudgingly discards said cards to her Graveyard slot. Everyone is in shock at how perfectly accurate her name declarations were. Mei and Sakura note the similarity between the two duelists' abilities. Jack notes that this duel is very interesting for his father. Goodwin explains that the two girls are part of a class classed Psychic Duelists and wishes to witness the variable evolutions of a duelist. Jack wonders what he's planning. Back at the Duel, now that Akiza discarded three cards, Burgundy's effect activates, inflicting 400 damage for each card discarded, for a total of 1200 damage (Akiza's Life Points:2800). After this, Sherry clearly states that she won't forgive Akiza for leaving Duel Academy Sanctuary. Featured Duel: Akiza Izinski vs. Sherry LeBlanc Turn 1: Akiza Akiza draws "Rose Bell of Revelation". She activates "Rose Bell of Revelation" and uses its effect to add "Queen Angel of Roses" to her hand. Akiza activates "Cards from the Blessed Grass" to Special Summon 2 "Card Plant Tokens". She Tributes both Tokens to Tribute Summon "Queen Angel of Roses". Akiza then equips "Rose Shield" to "Queen Angel of Roses", inflicting 900 damage to Sherry. (Sherry: 4000 → 3100 Life Points) Turn 2: Sherry Sherry Normal Summons "Burgundy the Magic Elf". Sherry activates "Name Erasure" and declares "Rose Witch", "Rose Blizzard" and "Rose Lover". The 3 of them were in Akiza's hand and are sent to the Graveyard. "Magic Elf Burgundy's" effect is activated, inflicting 1200 damage to Akiza. (Akiza: 4000 → 2800 Life Points). Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.